The present invention relates to a multi-purpose rail. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminating rail system attachable to an exterior of a boat, for example, to realize an utmost external decoration and esthetic illumination.
An increasing number of boats carry buffer rails also called rub rails on their exterior to minimize damage from bumping with another boat on the waters. Buffer rails on the market are also expected to carry durability and fade resistance. Such conventional buffer rails simply serve as no more than external attachments for boat protection from possible external impacts. In a practical point of view, however, the utility of the conventional buffer rails is limited to marina where bumping with other boats are usually recorded minimal in damage.
A demand on this market is to enable the buffer rails to serve as decorative tools for the boat day and night on the waters. Another demand is to combine the buffering capacities with illumination characteristics to thereby improve noticeability of the boat at night.